Hidden Talent
by Maureen Flowers
Summary: Jack and Sam have made the choice not to wait for eachother, but was it one they can live by?
1. Jack screws up

"So what are you doing tonight, Jack?" Daniel asked as he followed the silver headed Colonel down the hallway.

"Mrphmph" Jack mumbled

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Jack stopped walking and turned to the annoying archeologist.

"I said-" Jack lowered his voice as a SF walked past the pair. "I said I have a date." 

"You? YOU have a date?" asked an incredulous Daniel.

"Yes, I have a date. Is it that hard to believe?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well, no. I mean it's just that, well, I thought that you were waiting or something for, well you know."

"Daniel! Stop! You're rambling. Now, you thought I was what?" Jack asked as though he were talking to a three year old.

"I thought that you and Sam were, you know-"

Jack cut Daniel off. "Not that it's ANY of your business, but Carter and I had a talk a while ago and decided that to wait for the Goauld threat to disappear that neither of us would be happy, so we decided to keep it at a friendship level. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home to get ready for my date." And with that, Jack turned on his heel and strode down the hall to the elavator.

"What in the hell is going on here?" wondered Daniel. He decided to head to Sam's lab and see if she could make sense of everything.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Sam Carter stood behind her pet project, her Naquadah reactor. Something just wouldn't seem to click with the thing and she was beginning to get frustrated. As she tried to weld two pieces of metal together on the machine a spark flew up and landed on her lab overalls, burning through the fabric and making the Major drop her torch and clutch her arm.

"Dammit! Stupid piece of sh-" Sam stopped in the middle of her rant as she saw a very familiar shadow being cast on the floor of her lab.

"Carter, you ok?" O'Neill asked trying his best to cover up the laughter that was threatenting to erupt from the man. 

"Yes, COLONEL. I'm fine, just slightly more well done then before." She replied with a grimace.

"Well, I was just on my way out. I had to stop when I heard all those colorful words coming from your lab. You know, I've never known you to cuss so much before, other then commenting on the replicator's ass's a few years ago."

"Well, sir, when you have a flaming ember baking YOUR flesh, let's see who uses the most profanity. Wait, on second thought, I wouldn't want to see that."

"Why can't stand seeing a fellow team member in pain?" he asked with his trademark grin.

"No, I just couldn't look at you the same way after witnessing you cry like a baby." she shot back with an innocent smile.

"I would not cry! Colonels DO NOT cry."

"Whatever you say sir. It's just that you tend to get a little, uh, moody, when you get injured."

"First of all, I do not get "Moody" ," jack said while motioning with his hands, "Secondly, I- oh never mind."

Sam just smiled at Jack and began to clean up her lab; shutting down machines, collecting notes. 

"So, how are you planning on spending your first night of downtime, sir? Any Simpson's marathons on?" Sam asked, trying to fill the silence that suddenly fell on the room.

"Uh, nothing much. Just meeting a friend." Jack mumbled.

"Oh, really? Are they someone you served with?" 

"No. I, um, just met them a few weeks ago."

"Do 'they' have a name?" Sam asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, her name's Denise."

"Oh. Um, how did you meet?" Sam asked, taken off guard.

"She moved in down the street a about a month ago." Jack answered, trying to gauge her reaction.

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll have a good time. Look, I'm gonna head topside. I have a lot of stuff to do at home. I'll see you later." Sam said as she tried to rush past Jack.

"Sam! Wait. Get back in here." He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the lab and closing the door.

"I thought we talked about this? We agreed that we couldn't put our lives on hold for the other, right? If that's changed withing the past month, we need to talk about it, ok?"

"We did talk about it, sir. And I have no objection to you going out. Even if I did it wouldn't matter. I would just prefer not knowing about it all th time ok?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'even if you did it wouldn't matter'? You know that's bullshit. And you asked me what I was doing, ok?! I didn't come in here gloating about it! And maybe you wouldn't be acting this way if you would get out of this damned lab every once in a while and get a life!" 

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Sam eyes shined with the newly forming tears, but her face remained hard as a stone. Without saying another word, Sam pushed past him and walked briskly down the hallway.

'Shit, what have I done now?' thought Jack.


	2. Sam's Secret Talent

Sam stormed down the halls of the SGC. Several SGC employees dodged against the walls as the blonde Major rushed past, casting confused looks at each other as they did so. It wasn't every day that you saw Major Samantha Carter upset, let alone full fledged pissed off. Something big must have happened.

Sam turned the corner and entered Janet Fraiser's office. 

"Sam! What's wrong, honey?!" Janet inquired in a surprised voice.

"My career is over." Sam stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about? Why is your career over?"

"Because I doubt that the United States Air Force will allow me to remain in the service after I've killed my CO." replied an exasperated Sam.

Janet tried to hide her smile, "Don't you think that you're being a little over dramatic?"

"No! He is the most emotionally ignorant man on the face of the earth! He comes into MY lab, I find out he has a DATE tonight, and then he gets mad at ME, and says I wouldn't be acting the way I was if I got out of the lab and got a life." Sam let go of the tears that she had held at bay since she left Jack in her lab.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry. I thought you guys decided to keep things at a friend level?"

"We did. It's just that when he told me about him having plans and then telling me to get a life, it just made me feel like ripped apart everything that had been between us."

"Sam, all I can say is that if he's moving on, maybe you should try too. I'm not saying that you have to let go of everything you felt for him, but at least try and let a little go."

"I know I should Janet, but it's so hard. You don't know how much I wish I could." she said tearfully.

"That settles it. You and I are going out tonight. I will be over at your house at 1600 hours to get ready at your house and help you get ready. And I'm not talking about putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt and going to the movies. We are going to get all fixed up, I'm talking full on sex goddesses, and we're going to go to that great little place in Denver with the live music and dancing that just open. And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Sam just smiled at her friend. She always knew how to make her feel better.

"Okay, fine. You win. We'll play dress up tonight." Sam replied with a grin.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sam's bell rang ten minutes after eight. She opened to see a slightly agitated Janet.

"You're late." Sam remarked with a smile.

"I had to have a discussion with Cassie." grumbled Janet.

"A discussion, or argument?" 

"Arguments seem to be our only form of communication lately so I just refer to them as 'discussions'."

"She's just a teenager. She'll get over it. What was it about tonight?"

"Why she couldn't wear MY red dress to a party tonight that she's going to and why I CAN wear it."

"Oh." giggled Sam.

"Yeah, it was great. We yelled, yelled some more and left. Really shows what love is all about."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said quietly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sam. I didn't even think about that. Here, let's start getting ready. You do your make-up and I'll go raid your closet for a dress."

"Behave yourself, Janet. I don't want men asking me how much I charge all night!"

"And is that a bad thing?" Janet asked innocently.

"Janet! Jeez! Talk about hormones!"

"Here, you're going to wear this."

"What?! Are you crazy? I haven't worn that in over six years! I don't even know if I can still fit into it!"

"Nice try Sam. We both know you can. Now hurry up and get dressed so I can put my make-up on and we can go."

Half an hour later Sam and Janet were strapping themselves into Sam's BMW. Sam loved her car. She didn't have any real expenses so she could afford to splurge on her little red convertible.

"I feel like I'm in my night gown, Janet. How am I supposed to be comfortable in these heels?" whined Sam.

The heels in question were black spaghetti strap heels that crossed over her feet twice and clasped in the back above the skinny heels, which went with the dress on the beautiful Major. The black dress fell just a few inches above the knee and was fitted through the top with the fabric draping elegantly across her chest. The dress flared into soft waves at her waist.

Anyone who saw Janet in her red dress would immediately understand her unease when Cassie tried wearing it. It too fell a few inches above her knees and went up into a low V-neck that led up to the backless halter top portion of the dress. She wore a pair of simple red heels that were a little higher then Sam's due to her lack of height. In short, the two officers were far from their normal clothing zones.

Sam pulled her little car into a parking spot far enough away from the club that she wouldn't have to worry about someone dinging her car doors but close enough where they wouldn't have to hike to the front door.

As they walked into the doors of the nightclub Sam drew in a nervous breath. She hadn't done this in a long time. Too long. As soon as she and Janet made it to a table Sam heard her name being called out.

"Samantha! Sammy! How are you?! It's me, Paul!" cried the man.

"Oh my god! Paul! How are you?!" exclaimed Sam as she pulled the man in for a hug.

"I'm doing great! This is my club. What do you think?"

"This is yours? Congratulations! Oh, I'm sorry, Paul, this is my best friend Janet Fraiser. Janet, this is Paul Carmichael. Paul and I were in the Air Force Academy around the same time."

"Nice to meet you, Paul."

"VERY, nice to meet you Janet." Paul said as he pulled her proffered hand to his lips.

Sam laughed, "Paul, you always were the flirt. So how long have you been in Colorado?"

"About two years now. I had to do something after I left the service, so I decided to go after my dream of owning my own club. Working out quite well isn't it?"

"It looks wonderful."

"Do you still sing, Sam? I always missed the sound of your voice."

"I, uh, I don't really, um..."

"You SING?! I didn't know that? Why didn't you ever say anything?" exclaimed Janet,

"It's nothing really, I can carry a decent tune, that's it." Sam tried to cover.

"Decent tune my ass. This girl has a set of lungs on her. She used to tell me that it was her stress reliever. You could tell it was the truth too, once she got on stage she dropped all her defenses and just sang and sang. Hey! Why don't you sing tonight?! It's open mike night and seeing as how you know the owner and I know your voice I'm sure we could wiggle you on stage!" exclaimed Paul.

"I don't think so. It's been a long time." Sam replied warily.

"Come on, Sam. It's not like there's anyone we know here and plus, if it is that much of a relief, I might just make it an order."

Sam met Janet's eyes and gave up. "Fine, only one song though."

"Great! I'm going get it all set up. Any requests?" asked Paul.

"Um, how about Faith Hill's "Just to Hear you Say that You Love Me"?" answered Sam.

Paul's face lit up as he walked away towards the band. Through all of this the three people didn't feel a pair of eyes on them. And they definitely didn't see the slackened jaw that was right underneath those eyes. Jack had heard of this place from Janet a few months ago and had wanted to take Sam here one day, but after their discussion, he had decided to bring Denise here instead. When he saw the two women walk into the club he almost fell out of his chair. Sam and Janet in dresses? What was going on? And he had felt more then a little jealous of the man who rushed up to hug Sam, but the jealousy subsided after he saw the way the man looked at Janet and heard the conversation between the three. 

Denise had started to chatter again about her hectic life as a dental hygienist right about the time the three were talking about Sam's singing, so he was completely taken by shock when the man that hugged Sam, just introduced as Paul, the owner of the club announced that one of the best singers he'd ever heard was going to sing and pulled Sam up onto the stage. She looked even more beautiful in the spotlight 'If that's possible' Jack thought unconsciously. Suddenly the lights dimmed and familiar music started to play. Jack recognized it as a Faith Hill song and turned to Denise and asked if they could listen to the music for a while and not talk. God, that woman could talk your ear off. Sam could too, but Jack enjoyed it when Sam did it for some reason. Denise just sat there with a pout on her face. 

Janet happened to look in Jacks direction and almost fell out of the chair Paul was offering her. When Paul asked what was wrong, Janet gave him the short version of the relationship between Jack and Sam. While Janet was watching Jack closely, a beautiful voice suddenly passed over the crowd and all eyes flew to the stage to the blonde singing.

  


"If I could win your heart,

if you'd let me in your heart

I'd be so happy baby.

  


Oh, just for these arms to be 

holding you close to me,

there's nothing in this world I won't try,

no limit to what I'd do,

to make you mine 'cause

  


I'd climb right up to the sky,

take down the stars

just to be in your arms, baby

I'd go and capture the moon,

that's what I would do,

just to hear you say that you love

just to hear you say that you love.

  


If I could taste your kiss

there'd be no sweeter gift

heaven could offer baby, oh

I want to be the one

ready to give you love

  


I'd walk across this world just to be, yeah

close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah

  


I'd climb right up to the sky,

take down the stars 

just to be in your arms baby

I'd go and capture the moon

That's what I would do

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me,"

  


Janet and Jack watched in amazement as the normal military restraints fell from Sam and she put herself into the song. She was really singing her heart out and they had never heard or seen anything so beautiful before. Janet also saw Jack's reaction to the words and new that something had to be done about the two of them. It wasn't right for them to be apart. Janet's thoughts were pulled back to reality when Sam's voice rang out again.

  


"For the rest of your life,

love me for the rest of all time.

just say the word

and I'll give you my world, 

there's nothing I won't do

Baby just to be with you.

  


I'd climb right up to the sky,

take down the stars 

just to be in your arms baby

I'd go and capture the moon

That's what I would do

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me

Oh I need to hear you say that you love me baby.

You love me

I need you baby

Just say you love me 

Just say you love me

Just to hear you say that you, love me."

  


Sam finished the song and as the music died down the room exploded in applause. She had to admit, it felt great to be singing again. It really was a stress reliever for her. She might have to do this more often she thought as she made her way back to Janet and Paul. 

"Sam! That was amazing! You were great! Oh honey I'm so proud of you!" Janet gushed as she hugged her.

"Just as beautiful as I remember it, but I do believe you have developed your lungs even MORE. You almost blew my speakers!"

"Was it really ok?" asked Sam shyly.

"Honey, I think that was the best song I ever heard sang in my life! And I'm not the only one. Look over there, next to the woman in the gaudy purple dress." Janet said as she directed Sam's vision to the Colonel. He looked gorgeous in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt that had the top button undone. She felt herself melting under his intense stare and that adorable grin. 

Sam was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move. Janet forcefully pulled her down into her chair. 

"Well, so much for not knowing anyone here, JANET." Sam said distractedly.

Jack sat back down and thought about the song he just heard. It fit the two of them so perfectly and had let him know her feelings without her even knowing it. Now what was he going to do? He knew he couldn't leave things the way they were, they'd destroy each other by trying to suppress their feelings. Couldn't anything be easy in his life?

Just to hear 


End file.
